


It Could Have Been a Cold, Cold Christmas

by hazelNuts



Series: 25 Days of Christmas [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cumplay, Happy Ending, M/M, Marking, Mates, Panic Attack, Possessive!Derek, Smut, Stiles and Parrish are buddies, alcohol use, alpha!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 16:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2739566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous asked, "Hey i have a prompt for you. I was wondering if you could please write a Sterek story where Derek's relations are visiting and he panics thinking they won't approve of his mate being a human so he panics and tells Stiles that he wants him to stay away while they are visiting and asks one of the pack to pretend to be his mate. Hurt Stiles tells him he'll stay away alright for good then Stiles agrees to go on a date with who ever. Bring a jealous and possessive Derek to his senses." </p><p>He doesn’t understand why Derek needs his family’s approval so badly. They’re happy, or they were. They’ve been together for almost a year and mates for nearly as long. He thought he was important to Derek, but apparently not important enough that Derek would tell his family about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Could Have Been a Cold, Cold Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at tagging. If you think I forgot any, please let me know in the comments.

‘Are you fucking kidding me?’ Stiles’ voice is shrill. But he’s pissed. And not just pissed, hurt as well. ‘Are you ashamed of me?’

‘No, of course not,’ Derek says quickly. ‘It’s just that, I don’t think my family will approve of you being human, so it’s better if I pretend I’m dating Isaac. It’s only for a couple days. Just until they leave after Christmas.’

Stiles is seething. Because he doesn’t understand why Derek needs his family’s approval so badly. They’re happy, or they were. They’ve been together for almost a year and mates for nearly as long. He thought he was important to Derek, but apparently not important enough that Derek would tell his family about him.

‘You know what? If you want me to stay away, fine. I’ll stay away. Forever. You can find yourself another fucking mate.’

He turns around and walks out the door. He wants to look back so badly. But he knows that if he does, he’ll run back into Derek’s arms. And he can’t. He doesn’t want to be Derek’s dirty little secret. He wants to be his boyfriend, his mate. He wants to meet his family and hold his hand while they judge whether Stiles is worthy of him.

He slams the door of the Jeep shut behind him, looking up at the front door to Derek’s house. There is a part of him that hopes that Derek will run after him, beg him to stay and tell him that he’s sorry. The door stays shut.

~

It’s been three days since the fight and Stiles is exhausted. He misses Derek. He knows Derek was wrong and that Stiles deserves better than to be treated that way. Doesn’t mean he doesn’t miss the stupid Sourwolf.

He gets back behind the counter of the library, where he works. He slumps in his chair and takes a sip of his coffee. It’s quiet. There are no people using their cell-phones, no children running around. Nobody he take his frustration out on. It is busy though. The library is full of students, all silently panicking their way through the last week before winter break.

‘Hey, Stiles.’

‘Hey, Parrish. What can I do for you?’

‘I’m just here to check up on you.’

Stiles raises his eyebrows. He loves his dad, but that is a flagrant abuse of power.

‘I heard about you and Derek. I’m sorry.’

‘Yeah. Me, too.’

Parrish seems to thinking something over. He’s looking at Stiles intently and gets that look in his eyes that make it seem like he can read your mind.

‘How about a distraction? I’m going out with Danny, Lydia and Braeden tonight. You wanna join us?’

It’s not a bad idea. Maybe if he exhausts himself on the dance floor, he’ll be able to sleep.

‘Sure.’

~

Okay, it was a bad idea. Stiles wants to be anywhere but at Jungle, right now. There are hot men and women everywhere. He’s gotten some looks, but he’s not interested.

‘Come on,’ Parrish shouts in his ear. ‘One song. You can dance with me.’

Stiles lets himself be pulled out of the booth. He’s still not very enthusiastic, but dancing with Parrish is better than dancing with a stranger. It’s pretty fun actually. It doesn’t take long for Stiles to get into it and soon enough, the five of them, are all shaking it in the middle of the floor.

He doesn’t really think about Derek or their break-up for the rest of the night. He dances with his friends, he drinks, he dances some more.

They don’t leave untill the club closes. They’re stumbling towards the car, Stiles leaning on Parrish, who is their designated driver. He hums to himself the entire way home. When he nearly falls out of the car trying to get out, the Deputy pulls him back just in time to stop him from braining himself on the pavement.

‘Thanks,’ he slurs.

‘Come on. I’ll help you get inside.’

When he gets in, he drops on the couch and immediately falls asleep.

~

Stiles is in hell. It’s bright and hot and everything hurts. Yep, hell. He groans as he blinks open his eyes. Across from him, Parrish is sitting in the armchair, smirking.

‘Good morning, sunshine.’

Stiles groans again and turns his face into a pillow.

‘I’ve got water and aspirin for you, but you have to sit up to get them.’

There’s more groaning and some colourful cursing, but Stiles likes the sound of painkillers. Maybe he’ll be able to open his eyes, when he doesn’t feel like the light is actually stabbing them.

‘Why’d you stay?’ he asks after swallowing down the pills.

‘I figured you could use some help this morning. I’m also hoping this will get me brownie points with your dad and maybe I’ll get New Year’s Eve off.’

Stiles snorts. ‘Good luck with that.’

‘I’m an optimist. I have coffee and eggs in the kitchen if you want it.’

He really, really does.

~

Over the next couple of days he helps Parrish earn more brownie points. They have lunch together a couple times and Stiles tells him his dad’s favourite type of donut.

‘But only one, okay. If you give him more, I will tell my dad that you would love to be on patrol on New Year’s.’

When they go to see a movie the next Saturday, they run into Derek and Isaac. It’s more than a little awkward. For the first time ever, he doesn’t know what to say. He wants to yell at the guy and throw things at him. He also wants to kiss him, hold him and never let go. He wants to punch Isaac in the face, as well. But that’s nothing new.

Instead of doing any of those things, he turns on his heels and walks to the men’s room. He sinks to the floor and puts his head on his knees, trying to control his breathing. He hears someone come in after him. He really hopes it’s not Derek.

‘Stiles? I need you to look at me,’ Parrish says softly. ‘Stiles?’

Slowly, Stiles looks up. Concern is written all over the other man’s face. He’s sitting in front of Stiles, legs crossed.

‘I’m going to put your hand on my chest. Okay?’

Stiles nods and lets the Deputy peel his fingers from his jeans. When he feels the warmth of the man’s chest under his palm he can feel his heart starting slow down.

‘You’re doing great, Stiles. I need you to match your breathing to mine.’

Stiles concentrates on the rise and fall of his chest and tries to match his own to it. Parrish starts talking about a drug dealer he arrested a couple days ago. Stiles doesn’t actually catch the words, but the sound of the man’s voice is soothing. He feels himself calming down. The blood stops pounding in his ears and his vision clears.

‘Thank you,’ he says, when he gets his voice back.

‘Of course. Do you still want to go see the movie?’

‘No. I think it’s best if I go to bed early tonight,’ Stiles answers with a wry smile.

His friend helps him up and keeps his hand on his back for support, all the way to the car.

~

Stiles really doesn’t want to think about the next couple of days. Tomorrow is Christmas Eve and he was supposed to be having dinner with Derek and his dad. Then, it’ll be Christmas Day. He stops himself from thinking about what it was _supposed_ to be.

He drags himself out of bed. He doesn’t have anywhere to be. He made sure to take the days around Christmas off, because it was supposed to be his and Derek’s first, their first Christmas as a couple.

He’s making coffee when the doorbell rings. He hopes it’s not one of his friends. He loves them, but he would prefer to wallow in his misery for the day.

It’s not one his friends. It’s Derek.

‘What are you doing here?’

‘I’m sorry,’ Derek blurts out.

‘About what?’ Stiles thinks he knows, but he needs Derek to say it.

‘I’m sorry I made you feel like you weren’t good enough. I’m sorry I hurt you. I’m sorry I didn’t tell my family about you. I’m sorry I didn’t stand up to them for you. I’m sorry for implying that my family’s opinion was more important than you. I’m sorry I ruined our first Christmas. I’m sorry for not running after you that day. I’m sorry I didn’t call. I’m sorry I almost punched Parish in the face. I’m s-‘

‘You almost punched Parrish in the face? Why would you do that?’

Derek is fiddling with the zipper on his jacket. That stupid leather jacket Stiles got him last spring.

‘I was jealous. I still am.’

For a moment Stiles really doesn’t get what Derek is talking about. When it clicks into place, he bursts out laughing.

‘Parrish and I aren’t dating. We bonded over me being a clingy drunk and heaving the hangover from hell. We became friends.’

‘But he stayed at your place. You guys have lunch together. You went to the movies!’ Derek looks a little hysterical.

‘We’re friends. We hang out. You do it with Isaac and Boyd all the time.’

Derek frowns. ‘They’re pack. Of course, I hang out with them.’

‘Friends are kind of like pack, Derek,’ Stiles sighs. Sometimes he forgets that Derek doesn’t always get human things.

‘Oh.’

‘We were crazy happy two weeks ago, Derek. Just because we broke up, it doesn’t mean I stopped loving you.’

Derek’s eyes flash red for a second. He pushes Stiles inside and kicks the door shut behind him. He spins them around, so he can push Stiles against the door. Before his brain catches up with what is happening, Derek’s lips are on Stiles’.

He lets himself sink in to it, lets himself drown in the feeling of Derek being all around him. But his brain _does_ catch up and he pushes against Derek’s shoulder.

‘Nothing’s changed,’ he gasps when the Alpha gives him some breathing room. ‘I’m still not going to be your little human secret.’

‘You won’t be. Tomorrow, when they’re all here, I’ll introduce you,’ Derek says.

Stiles needs this to be true so badly. He grabs the wolf’s face and locks their gazes.

‘What if they don’t approve?’

‘You are my mate. I am the Alpha and this is my territory. If they don’t approve, I suggest they run,’ the Alpha growls. The red is back in his eyes and Stiles can feel his claws extending against his hips.

‘Okay,’ he nods and crushes his lips to Derek’s.

The kiss is desperate, open mouthed and filthy. His hands are in Derek’s hair and when he feels the man’s hands on his ass, he wraps his legs around his hips. They’re chest to chest. Stiles can feel Derek’s hardness pressing against him, but it’s not enough.

‘Off,’ he manages to get out. ‘The clothes need to come off. Now.’

Derek lets him go and steps back, shedding his jacket and pulling that stupidly cute red sweater over his head. Stiles quickly pulls his shirt off, and drops his pyjama bottoms and boxers.

Derek is struggling with his boots. Stiles drops to his knees to help. The faster Derek is naked the better. When the boots are finally off, he moves to the buttons on the wolf’s jeans. It’s not easy to get them open. But when he succeeds, he lets out a triumphant cry.

Derek is straining against his boxers and Stiles starts salivating. He ducks in and sucks on the hard length. He barely gets the fabric wet, before he’s pulled back to his feet.

The Alpha’s irises are still red, but there’s a soft look on his face. He’s thumbing at the corner of Stiles’ pout and leans in for a quick kiss. He releases Stiles and sheds his jeans and pants, kicking them to the side.

Stiles takes a step back and looks his fill. God, he missed that view. He missed everything about the stupid werewolf. Even the way he hauls him back in a little too roughly, like he’s doing right now.

Derek shoves his face into his mates neck. He inhales deeply and Stiles can feel a growl vibrating in his chest. It’s not a sexy-times growl.

‘What is it?’ he asks a little exasperated, even though he’s pretty sure he knows.

‘You smell like him. More than you smell like me. Like us.’

‘Derek-‘

‘ _I_ know, but my wolf doesn’t like it.’

‘Well, I’m sure your wolf knows what to do about it,’ Stiles smirks at him.

With a whine, Derek sets to work on his neck. The biting, licking and sucking has Stiles trembling within a minute. He grabs on to Derek’s shoulders, nails digging into the wolf’s skin, holding on for dear life.

Derek doesn’t let up. When he’s done with one side, he moves to the other. One arm is around Stiles’ back holding him tightly to his chest. The other hand is on his ass, squeezing and massaging. When the hand leaves his ass, the only thing stopping Stiles from begging him to put it back where it belongs, is Derek pushing his fingers in his mouth. He moans around the digits, evoking a groan from Derek.

He knows what’s coming when Derek moves his hand back down. He still bucks against Derek’s hips, when damp fingers start caressing his hole. It’s just two fingers, massaging the tight muscle, not even pushing in, but he loses control. He writhes against the Alpha and comes with a shout when their lengths slide together.

He slumps forward against his mates chest. All his strength has left him and Derek’s arms are the only reason he’s still remotely upright.

Soft lips are pressing tender kisses into the sensitive skin of his neck.

‘You’re so good for me, Stiles. I’m so lucky to have you as my mate. I love you,’ Derek is whispering into his ear.

Stiles can’t do anything but hum a little. When his brain comes back online, he realizes that Derek is still hard against his stomach. He moves a hand down between them, but Derek grabs it and instead, lifts him up and carries him to the bedroom. The wolf lays his mate down and crawls between his knees. Derek ducks his head and starts lapping up Stiles’ cum, some which has started to run down his leg.

Stiles really wishes he could get it up again this soon, but despite his dicks brave attempts, he’s too drained.

When every single drop is gone, Derek moves up a little further. He starts stroking himself, using his pre-cum as lube.

Stiles lies back and enjoys the show. His mate is gorgeous. All muscle and rough edges, belying the softness underneath it. He really wants to touch, so he pulls on the arm Derek isn’t using, urging him closer. He kisses him slowly, carefully. One hand tangled in his hair, the other scratching the man’s stubble. He feels Derek’s breath getting heavier and moves the hand that was on his cheek down to his balls. He’s not doing much more than holding them, but Derek is already coming apart above him, spilling over Stiles’ stomach, head dropping down on his shoulder.

Derek curls up next to his mate. He drags his fingers through his own cum, rubbing it into Stiles’ skin.

‘God, you werewolves are so weird,’ Stiles says into Derek’s hair.

‘You like it.’

He really does. He hugs his boyfriend a little closer.

‘I can’t believe you almost punched a dragon out of jealousy. For me.’

Derek looks up at him. His eyes are back to normal and he’s got a happy smile on his face.

‘There’s not much I wouldn’t do for you.’

‘I know,’ Stiles smiles back. ‘I’m going to have to wear a scarf for the rest of the week aren’t I, you possessive asshole?’

The wolf bites his shoulder in answer.

~

Turns out, Derek had nothing to worry about.

When Derek introduces him to his family, Stiles is pretty sure he’s pulverizing his mate’s hand. The entire family is just sitting there, watching them. Then, out of nowhere, a little werewolf jumps into Stiles’ arms. He catches her and moves her to his hip.

‘I like your hair,’ she whispers in his ear, petting the buzz cut that is starting to grow out.

‘Thank you,’ he whispers back.

And just like that, Stiles is accepted into the Hale-family.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
